Nox
Posted By Noctum Caeruleus Details Name: Noctum (Nox) Ambrosious Caeruleus. Age:17 Gender: Male Race: Human, but with something rather Grimm... Occupation: Mercenary. MusicTheme(s): Life Reset Button, Gumi, and One Step Closer, Linkin Park. Team: Not really a team as more of a partenership. Works with his adopted brother Umbra Silvae doing Mercenary contracts. Color: Midnight Blue IQ/Intelligence level: High, as he is able to analyze tactical situations rather quickly. Actual IQ is unknown, as Nox has never recieved a formal education. With the constant headaches, though, he may not perform well in academic situations. Quote(s): "Are you done talking? There isn't any way, shape or form that you can get out of this. The fact is, you're gonna die. So shut up and deal with it." "If your kind hunts monsters, than why bring one into your home?" "Let me go about my business. Or I kill you, and do it anyways. It's your choice. Make it wisely." Physicality Nox looks like a young man, though it's been said he looks older(20-ish). He stands at 6'0", weighing a 150 lbs. With short, black hair that has Dark Blue highlights, and Midnight Blue eyes, he is quite noticable. A prominent long scar, leading from through his left eye down to his right cheek, catches the eye of most. He has double canines along his top jaw: four, in the place of two. The outer two are longer than the inner, and they all resemble sharpened fangs. Roughly a little over 3/4 of an inch, they're quite odd for a human to have. A moderate tan on his face and hands, though the rest of his body is a lighter shade. Not pale, but lighter than a suntan. Nox has the build of a runner, slight fat, and more corded muscle then anything. As a Merc, you don't really succeed of you're not in shape. His body is compromised of muscle and 5% scar tissue. (I know it doesn't seem like that much scarring, but 5% is actually quite a bit.) Runic, Grimm like tattoo's are etched into his upper body, along with some Dust infused scars. Dressing in what he calls "Casual but conservative", Nox is rarely seen without a hoody or some type of long sleeve(moslty a dark blue). Underneath that, he usually wears some type of t-shirt(darker colors) and pants(jeans, or black/blue slacks). Though he always has combat boots on, generally with some kind of knife in a sheath. The only accesories he has is a blue wolf-pendant necklace, given to him by his father figure(Supposedly. it was from his "Father's" wife. The neckpiece is slightly feminine, but he treasures it like nothing else.), and a pair of metal, rune enscribed bracers he never takes off. Nox stores his main weapon compacted on his back, enabling for a quick draw. Nightshade is holstered on his left hip, with the Techknife on the right. Throwing knives are stored across his body: Two in sheathes on him forearms, two more on his calves. The rest are in a leg bandolier (Explosive) and on Nightfall's combat strap(Regular). Personality Nox has been likened to a frozen wolf: Cold and Vicious, with a gift for finding weaknesses, but loyal to his family. While in public, he lets his brother talk, only spitting out insults when addressed. You never see Nox smile, except for a malicious smirk when someone does something extraordinarily stupid. Because that leads to either: A. Sarcasm. B. Some rather Cruel remark. Or C. That person getting harmed. The merc is a cynic, through and through. He's jaded from a lifetime of fighting to survive. He's not looking for pity, nor is he looking for awe. In private, he's more approachable, being nicer and laughing. Though still sarcastic, it's generally got a warmth to it. Showing a great deal of protective instincts toward his younger brother than one would expect, he quickly comes to Umbra's defense. Though he is not above smacking his brother upside the head or taking him down a few pegs. He has shown some suicidal tendancies: General disregard for his own wellfare, using himself as a distraction, etc. If not for his brother, he may have already gone off the deep end. He has some...psychological issues. May be a problem in the future. He absolutely hates Hunters. Period. He finds them, arrogent, concieted, and all too willing to abuse their powers. Powers he sees that they can't use effectively. There is a long standing animosity between Mercenaries and those of the Hunter Acadamies. The freelance contract takers think Huntsmen and Huntresses are placed on too high of a pedestal. The Academies think Mercenaries are scum, only useful for the jobs they are unwilling to send their own people after. Several times he has clashed with them, usually after they insult his deceased father figure. Not their brightest moment. Nox has frequent headaches, though they are more like migraines. Recently, they have gotten worse, almost crippling in intensity. He has taken to drinking a concoction of tea and a pain reducing agent to dilute the headaches, provided by Cobalt. History Noctum is an orphan. Never knew his parents, never cared to. His thoughts were "If someone has the will to abandon a child on the streets, then they're not worth knowing. The other alternative is they're dead. Not much you can do, there." Living off the streets, he stole what he needed to survive. Occasionally, he took more than what was required. He got a little brother that way: They both set to rob a timepiece shop, going after a rather expensive watch. There was a fight, which ended with the older kid winning. While Nox was sitting on the kids back, they busted out laughin. Finding Umbra a kindred spirit, he took the younger child with him, giving him the watch(still has it, never takes it off). They survived for years, finding some people who liked them(certain merchants) and others who hated the two (gang leaders: didn't like the competition). His father figure, Borealis, took the Brothers in when he was ten(Umbra was 8)instructing him in the ways of mercenary work. He met the "crotchety old geezer" after watching him beat the living crap out of a gang. Immediatly recognizing the "Rep" he would get from robbing him, Nox set out to steal something of the Old Man's. He almost succeeded, until the Borealis walked in. Realizing the talent, the Ex-Mercenary took the two in, giving them a place to live in exchange for company and house cleaning. The elder trained them in the ways of Mercenaries, augmenting thier natural skills: Umbra was better at ranged combat, where as Nox had a natural affinity for close quarters. Then, tragedy struck the two. 3 years later, Borealis was killed by a "Trigger Happy Theif", who thought it would be a good idea to rob an old man. The mercenaries came upon the robbery in mid progress, their father figure up against the wall. Afterwards, the police couldn't even find a stain. The two took it hard, Umbra more so than Nox. They devoted themselves to their work, their own way of grieving. Up until the Brothers came across a rather interesting argument between three girls. They became fast friends after Nox broke it up (it was annoying him). Things were going well, up until Nox disappeared. A cult, dedicated to the worship of the Grimm, kiddnapped him due to his physical and mental capabilities. Along with the fact he was an orphan, they figured no one would know if he went missing. The teen was tortured for months. They used rituals and knives to enscribe runic scars on his upper torso, stretching from his sternum to his triceps and along his back. Black and dark blue tattoos acompany them, the reason he wears a shirt. Then, they tore out half of his soul, and stuck the life force of a powerful Grimm inside. For months, they coxed out his soul using continuous pain. They forced the creature in with massive amounts of Dust, of which the remnents is the ink in his skin. The merc managed to fight his way out, using his hands and whatever he could scavenge. He shows up on his doorstep months later, bleeding and covered in tattoos. Nox decided to run, not willing to risk the others, seeing as he didn't know what actually went down. His brother followed, despite his protests. Loyal to a fault, Umbra was determined to stick by him. Now, the two are some of the absolute best in the Merc business. Two years later, the world was well for them. Not the best, but the Brothers were content. The contracts were flowing, their accounts were full. Until the day the older of the two got an email. Then their world came crashing down. Beacon had stooped to a low niether thought possible. So started the journey few would forget. Relations *Umbra Silvae; Adopted younger brother, also a mercenary. Polar opposite of Nox in terms of personality, and combat preferences. Talkative, friendly, and uses a bow in combat. Nox is protective of him, to a point where it is a liability in some cases. *Borealis; Father figure for three years. Trained the Brothers and introduced them to the mercenary world. Former Huntsmen-turned-mercenary. Currently deceased. *Cobalt; 28 year old bartender. Ex military, with a skill at Dust manipulation. Designed and had the Brothers make their weapons. Also has knowledge of medicinal herbs, and prepares remedies for Nox. Equipment: Weapons: Nightfall: Honor Class weapon platform, custom materials and design. Two combat modes: * **An Assualt Rifle, using high calibur "Piercing Rounds". Has a rather odd special ammo: Blood. Pouring some of his blood(Mainly uses vials) into a small chamber, the ichor coats the bullets. The fluid has some rather spectacular effects when combined with a certain type of Dust: It explodes. Essentailly, giving him explosive rounds. ***While the rounds travel at an increased velocity, the kickback severely bruises his shoulder. Givin enough blood, it has the capacity to break it. Meaning Nox uses this in scenarios with little alternatives. ** And a Sword form, more specifically a Single Bladed Longsword. No augmentation here, other than some runes on the blade he hasn't figured out, and a hook towards the end. More cutting potential. ***Though, he can combine the blade with his techknife, resulting in a Double-Bladed sword-staff. Rarely used, but he shows more profeciency with this weapon form than the others. * Nightshade: Reaper Class weapon. More specifically, a High Velocity Silenced Pistol. Firing .50 calibur "Stealth Rounds", along with sound dampeners embedded in the barrel, Nox mainly uses it for assassination missions. The ammo has the ability to punch through tank armor, though it has a slow rate of fire. But with a kick like that, is it needed? *Techknife: Straight, 12" double edged dagger with serrations along the back side for six inches. A small hook towards the tip allows for more severe lacerations. A small, sonic emitter creates vibrations down the blade, further increasing the damage. Also is balanced for throwing. Very proficient with this weapon. *Throwing knives of two varieties: Explosive and Normal. Pretty self explanitory. Armor: *Rune enscribed bracers: Touching a certain sequence hardens the clothes he's wearing, allowing for more combat protection. Made from an unknown metal. *"Demon" Class armor set: A rarely used, high grade metal polymer light armor. Comprised of several pieces, designed with an emphisis on movement. The pieces are as follows: Helmet, chest plate, shoulder guards, gauntlets, armored leggings, and boots. Used on what he calls "Shock"(After the description of a Shocktrooper) Jobs---tough, bloody contracts that involve heavy fighting against well armed and armored opponents. Usually assaulting a large fortress, or annihlating any enemy force approaching the size of an army. Also uses the armor for airdrops. Unused to that though, so he doesnt land gracefully. Miscellanious: *A black, white and blue backpack, which stores his laptop, survival gear, and a wooden flute of a Celtic-esq design his brother gave him. The backpack is durable, though it will not survive a serious combat situation. *The laptop is just that, a laptop. Nox uses it to recieve contracts, study sheet music, and play simple games. He is a fan of chess, oddly enough. *The flute is made of white wood, enlayed with forest green symbols. A quote is written on the side, enscribed by Umbra; "Brothers in arms, Brothers in life." It is a simple thing, made to remind the Merc of his younger brother. Combat Borealis made him study human anatomy and physiology, and trained him accordingly. With a style both simple and complex, as he delivers devistatingly fast blows to vitals. This debilitates the opponents, setting them up for a final, often lethal blow. He uses a Honor-Class High Velocity Rifle Sword named Nightfall for armed combat. Firing in rapid bursts, he usually stays close in, using movement as his protection. While his brother handles sniping missions, Nox is a competent marksman. Using the "Blood Ammo" technique is a last resort: it's powerful, but severely weakens him, most of the time rendering him immobile. The kickback is immense. With a simple touch, the weapon shifts into a single bladed longsword. It loses the firing mechanism, but he fixs that with throwing knives(explosive and blade variations). Using a samurai-esq style with European influences, he relies more on speed and precision than power. Though, when available, a strong attack may show itself. His new sidearm, Nightshade, is used either in stealth Missions or in conjunction with the bladed form of Nightfall. Trivia * *: Nox has no Aura. Period. In my point of view, one needs to have a full soul to be able to project it outward. Nox is living with half of one. *: I know the Mercenary thing is overdone, but I have a reason for it. Will be explained later. * *: And I've noticed something: People always go for the shotgun, sniper rifle, pistol or rocket launcher. I have yet to see anyone do anything with an assault rifle. Ergo, Nox has an assault rifle. * *: Done for now. May still edit more and more. Also, still need to draw him. Will post pictures when I do. * *: Current RPs: First Day, Extra Credit, Extra Credit Repercussions, When Souls Gather, and the DATN RP series. :: Category:Fan Made Character Category:Mercenary Category:Accepted Character